Everything goes Black
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: Pour ceux qui ont tant fait pour elle, Elyanna franchira l'un des plus grands interdits: remonter le temps. Son objectifs: sauver le plus de personne possible, si elle échoue elle se battra à leurs cotés et mourra avec eux. Eux, ce sont les Maraudeurs. Embarquez dans la folle aventure d'une jeune fille prête à tout pour rendre le sourire à un vieille homme.


**Introduction**

Elyanna Twerly était une Griffondor qui entrait cette année en septième année à Pourldard. Plutôt petite, elle était brune avec une frange derrière laquelle elle se cachait. A première vu c'était une élève comme les autres.

Elyanna avait toujours été une enfant fascinée par les histoires, aussi demandait-elle à Harry et Ginny de lui parler de leur enfance, de la guerre.

A chaque fois, elle revenait avec de nouvelles questions sur des détails qu'ils avaient négligés lors de leurs premiers récits. Puis un jour, Harry lui parla de son père et des Maraudeurs.

Ces histoires la faisaient rêver.

Elle qui était orpheline ne savait que peu de choses sur son passé et avait peu à raconter. Au grand dam de sa mère, femme superficielle qui avait fait une dépression post-partum tardive, dont la fin s'était avérée tragique.

Elyanna était née aveugle et Mme Twerly n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie de s'occuper d'elle, dont les pleurs l'irritaient jours et nuits. Elle qui avait souhaitée si ardemment cet enfant, ne voyait plus que le mal dans les gestes de ce dernier. Il lui voulait du mal. Elle n'en dormait plus, avait perdu tout appétit et passé son temps à surveiller les gestes d'Elyanna.

Sa dépression se transforma en folie. Mme Twerly s'était donné la mort l'année des trois ans de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas supporté pas de voir son « échec » l'appeler maman.

Son père Elliot Twerly, lui, était un scientifique que le chagrin avait fini de rendre fou. Il avait fait des expériences sur Elyanna en tentant de lui donner la vue. Ce qui était possible car les seuls organes à maturité chez le nourrisson, sont les yeux.

Ce qui ne fut ni un échec, ni une réussite à proprement parler. Il avait réussi à remplacer son œil gauche par l'un des yeux de sa mère qui était d'un vert sombre. Cependant, il n'avait guère eu le temps de s'essayer au second : outre le fait que le délai d'implantation avait été dépassé, ce furent les aurors étant venus le chercher qui coupèrent court à sa folie. Ils avaient été prévenus par les voisins, alertés par les cris de la jeune fille.

Elle avait alors presque quatre ans et avait été placée à Sainte Mangouste pendant plusieurs années. Dans un premier temps, cela avait été pour surveiller les résultats de la chirurgie de son père, puis elle s'était vue adopter par l'une des médicomages qui l'avait suivie et qui, était fascinée par le travail du père de l'enfant. La médicomage aussi avait fini par devenir folle, n'arrivant pas à reproduire le même résultat, elle avait été à son tour arrêtée et enfermée à Azkaban.

Elyanna, fut alors envoyée en orphelinat.

Depuis ses onze ans, elle était élève à Poudlard, et cette école, était devenue sa maison.

Les Potter l'avaient prise sous leur aile lors de sa seconde année, après maintes suppliques de Lily et de sa fille Aurore, qui refusaient que la jeune fille retourne. « _dans ce lieu morbide et glacial_ » qu'était l'orphelinat. Lily Potter était alors professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Comme Elyanna, Harry n'avait pas connu ses parents mais contrairement à elle, il avait été élevé par des membres de sa famille, il avait connu son parrain, des amis de ses parents et avait maintenant une belle et grande famille.

Son plus grand souhait était de rendre le sourire au grand père d'Aurore, dont les rares apparitions étaient toujours tristes et fugaces aujourd'hui. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris le nom du grand père maternel de la jeune fille. Remus Lupin.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi, cherché et finalement avait fini par se décider. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'histoire dans les moindres détails, elle voulait faire quelque chose pour ceux qui avaient tant fait pour elle. Elle allait essayer de les sauver, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et si elle ne réussissait pas, elle mourrait en essayant, en se battant à leurs cotés dans cette guerre. Elyanna allait remonter le temps jusqu'en 1976. Pendant la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Mais on ne peut pas jouer impunément avec le temps, cela, elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.


End file.
